Paige Fox
Paige Fox '(Born September 17) is the middle child of the Fox family. A 14-year-old high-school freshman, she is always portrayed with her hair in a pony-tail. A running gag through the series is that she has a huge craving for candy and other sweets. She shares her obsessions with her best friend, Nicole. Paige often has sleepovers at Nicole's house to avoid Jason's pet iguana, Quincy. Although persistent in her pursuit of a boyfriend, she has almost never dated in the strip. A running gag is nerd Morton Goldthwait's interest in her, though she openly despises him. Paige has tried learning to cook to attract boys, but the food she makes is often inedible or burnt. One time, Paige burned all of her cookies so badly that Roger used them as a substitute for charcoal briquettes after Andy "directed him towards a stash. Appearance In the original comics from the 1980's her appearance was a bit different. Her face was longer, her hair was a bit different, her ears were drawn different, and her nose also was different. Later as Bill Amend's drawing style changed Paige's design got updated to mostly the design we know today but with a slightly longer face. Finally, her face became more straightened and she became more thin. Relationships with other characters 'Jason: Paige pretty much hates Jason. He repeatedly annoys her, while she retaliates with violence. [[Peter Fox|'Peter']]: Paige's relationship with Peter is neutral. She will often demand that Peter drive her to the mall, sometimes using blackmail to force him into it. Andy: Paige also has a neutral relationship with Andy, She can get annoyed with her at points, though. She actually did blow up at her when Andy accidentally left Paige's Backsync Boys poster alone with Quincy. Roger: Paige will sometime ask Roger to take her shopping. She can also get annoyed with him. Especially his lack of cooking skills. While she'll go to Andy for school help, she will not go to Roger. This even goes to the extent of her asking Quincy instead of him. Quincy: Paige hates Quincy. She's terrified of him and has even asked Andy for pets that eat iguanas. She did once save his life when he was choking on a shoelace. Nicole: Nicole is Paige's best friend. She is also a high school freshman who has similar interests. Paige and Nicole sometimes go shopping together. The two once broke off their friendship after Nicole was able to get a date for the prom and Paige was not, but they soon reconciled. Nicole once had a crush on Peter, but that disappeared after she learned of his slovenly persona. Tommy: Tommy and Paige are shown to be very close. In one comic where they're working together on a project, Paige gets a paper cut. This causes Tommy to hold her hand to put on a band-aid. Later Paige then comes to him to say sorry if she acted weird. She then lies about having a splinter in her pinky so they can go through that again. Personality Like the rest of the family, she has interests expected of her age group. Her obsessions include fashion, pop music, modern fads and trends, and attractive teenage boys. Paige often falls asleep in class, partly because she stays up late. She is slightly more diligent than Peter when it comes to schoolwork, but has had her own procrastination-related nightmares (like school starting two weeks early and getting a schedule with only math classes with quizzes every day). Paige will often ask Jason for help with homework, usually in the mathematics of geometry. However, he often gives her intentionally incorrect answers or charges her money in exchange for the correct ones. Paige also has difficulties with English class, particularly when reading Shakespeare. Although she is not flabby, Paige is also shown to be in poor physical shape, not participating in any outdoor activities or organized sports, and the smallest amount of physical activity is shown to wear her out. She once auditioned for the school cheerleading team in an effort to attract boys, which ended in a debacle similar to Peter's attempts to join the baseball team. Trivia * Despite the running gag in the strip that Paige never dates, she has gone to the school dance with Tommy, who is a guy that she likes, and vice-versa. * She is said to be "5 foot 2" in earlier strips. * She has blue eyes. This is shown when she describes herself as having "twinkling blue eyes." Gallery PaigeFox.png Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 12.05.38 PM.png|Paige as we know and love today Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 12.02.34 PM.png|Paige in the 1990's Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 12.01.33 PM.png|Paige in the 1980's Paige Fox.jpg Enormously FoxTrot Anthology.jpg FoxTrot Book The Return of the Lone Iguana.jpg FoxTrot Book Take Us to Your Mall.jpg FoxTrot Book Pass the Loot.jpg Category:Major Characters Category:Fox family Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Procrastinators